To Love a Dark One: Darkness Falls
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: After defeating the twin sister of the queen of the angels, Bucky and Annette thought the long nightmare was over. That they could be together. They were wrong. Rated T for torture, incest, general f*cked up things. Will be continued soon!
**This sequel was needed.**

It was a few weeks after Annette had defeated both Pietro and Jamie, two hybrids who wanted to kill their sister. Wanda had overthrown Tony as ruler of the demons, and Natasha was still queen even though the angels didn't trust her. They didn't know when Pietro and Jamie would be back, they just knew they would come back. It was just a matter of when.

* * *

Jamie slowly came to consciousness, her mind feeling fuzzy and weird. Her head hurt and she had no clue where the f*ck she was. "Jamie?" Jamie looked up. "Pietro?"

* * *

Pietro spied on Bucky as the angel walked around outside the grounds of the kingdom. Pietro grinned to himself at the scene, Bucky was all alone. Everything was going good for Pietro's plan.

Pietro came up behind Bucky and placed a hand over his mouth. Bucky yelled and flailed. Pietro dragged Bucky away.

"You ruined my sister's life so I'll ruin yours" He hit Bucky and knocked him out.

* * *

When Bucky woke up he was tied up on a bed. "What do you want with me?" Bucky demanded. "Keeping you here. Locked up," Jamie said in a bored tone of voice. "Why?" Bucky demanded. "Because," Jamie said in the same bored tone. Bucky glared at her. Jamie just shook her head at Bucky and walked into a different room.

Bucky pulled and tugged at his ties to no avail. He wanted to get free. Had to get free. The door opened again and Pietro walked in, glaring at Bucky. Pietro stalked over to Bucky and pulled a length of cloth from his pocket, shoving it into Bucky's mouth. Bucky flailed as Pietro tied the gag behind his head.

"Mmph!" Bucky yelled. Pietro laughed at Bucky. "Poor little angel. Can't free himself," Pietro taunted. Bucky glared at Pietro and thrashed against his ties. Bucky glared at him as Pietro walked out and to Jamie. "He's bound and gagged," Pietro told him. "Hurting Annette will help me get back my throne"

"How?" "It just will." Jamie snapped. "Okay. Okay." Pietro said, backing down. Jamie scowled, "Trust me Pietro. Okay?" "Okay," Pietro nodded. "Good," Jamie nodded. "Good," Jamie nodded. Pietro pulled her into a kiss.

Jamie kissed back. Pietro smirked at her. "I love you," Pietro murmured. "I love you too," Jamie replied. Pietro smiled and hugged her close. Jamie smiled too and hugged him back. The two of them might truly be siblings, but they were also in love and wanted the damn throne. And they were going to get that damn throne.

Bucky struggled against the ties. "Oh quit it!" Jamie yelled. Bucky ignored her and pulled at the chains. Pietro strode over to him and slapped Bucky hard across the face. Bucky let out a choked cough from pain. Jamie said" Torture him" "Will do, my love," Pietro answered and hit Bucky again.

Bucky cried out into the gag again. Pietro laughed and threw another punch. Bucky groaned in pain. Pietro smiled and hit him again and again. Bucky cried into the gag from the pain as Pietro took one of Jamie's sais and threw it at him.

Bucky cried out as the sai dug deep into his arm. Pietro laughed in Bucky's face. He grabbed Jamie's other sai and threw it into Bucky's leg. Pietro followed it up with a punch. Bucky cried out in pain again, thrashing against his ties. Pietro chuckled and glanced at Jamie, who grinned.

Pietro grinned back and backed off as Jamie approached him. "This is gonna be good," She smirked. That it is," Pietro agreed as Jamie pulled out the vial. Jamie shook the vial up and stalked over to Bucky, jamming the needle into his elbow. Jamie pushed the plunger down and injected the contents of the vial into Bucky.

Bucky screamed as a fire spread through his veins.

It hurt. Burned him. Burned him from the inside out. Bucky screamed in pain, but the scream was blocked by the gag. Jamie and Pietro watched Bucky as he squirmed and screamed. They sat back in the couch and waited, waited for it to finish. Now he will be like us," Pietro whispered, brushing his hand over Jamie's arm.

"Now the Archangel is a half angel-half demon," Jamie agreed. The two smirked at the idea. One of the Queen's highest angels, now part demon. While peace might have been made between angels and demons, hybrids were still looked down upon. And making Bucky a hybrid would put Jamie one step closer to the throne.

One step closer to her ultimate goal. Her ultimate goal of getting the throne and being the proper queen. She smirked and made her way back to Pietro. "He's out now, which is good," Jamie said. They left Bucky alone to complete the transformation.

And once the transformation was done, everything would be in place. Bucky laid in the bed for a while, pain coursing through his veins as the demon blood changed him. It mixed and blended with his angel DNA, making him into a hybrid. Bucky screamed in the pain but no one heard him.

His body ached and burned! Oh how it ached and burned. Bucky wished for death to just stop the pain. Soon, Bucky fell into a blissful unconsciousness. The pain was gone and Bucky felt somewhat relaxed for once. He wasn't in pain and he felt a strange sense of calmness. Bucky breathed out a sigh of relief as the calmness surrounded him.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Pietro watched Bucky. "The transformation is almost complete," Pietro commented. Jamie looked and smiled, "That is it." Jamie turned and kissed Pietro again, enjoying the feeling. Pietro smirked and kissed her back.

Jamie pulled away to watch Bucky finish his transformation to hybrid. His body began to shake and tremble as a groan left Bucky's lips. Pietro looked at Bucky and grinned, he was nearly finished with his transformation.

* * *

A while later, Bucky opened his eyes and sat up. "What did you do to me?!" He cried. "Turned you," Jamie said in a bored tone of voice. "Turned me?" Bucky repeated.

Jamie smirked, "You are a hybrid. Like me and Pietro now." "I'm what?!" Bucky exclaimed, struggling against the ties. Bucky glared at her, "You did this." "Of course I did," Jamie replied. "Why?" Bucky demanded. "To get the throne," Jamie replied. Bucky glared at her, "I ain't helping you."

"Oh. But you will," Jamie smirked, "Just by being a hybrid, you're helping us." Bucky glared at her still. Jamie laughed and walked out of the room, Pietro following her. Bucky sighed and tugged at his ties, wishing to be free. The ties were too tight against his wrists to get him free, though, and Bucky sighed.

He felt different and it was weird to him. He was...a hybrid now. It felt weird to Bucky, being part demon now. He wondered if this was how Annette always felt. At least, it felt strange to Bucky. But perhaps that was because he was used to being an angel.

He hoped the others wouldn't hate him with this change. Because if they did, Bucky would be heartbroken. The Angels and Demons had made peace, and Bucky hoped this wouldn't break that peace.

Because if it did...Bucky would kill Jamie and Pietro himself.


End file.
